Journey Through Time: The Legend
by lanamere
Summary: When the campers at Camp NightShadow learn the horrifying legend and curse of their campgrounds, they think its all a bunch of bologna. But then, when the curse starts to come true, they set of on a quest to reverse the curse that could destroy allof them
1. Prologue

Journey Through Time

**_Prologue_**

_Once, centuries ago, when the ancient magic of nature still flourished in Shadow Acres many areas, there lived two sisters. Identical twins, they did everything together. Their hearts were as pure as gold, and their souls as clear and shining as silver. Such was their goodness, and purity, that they were favored and adored by Mother Nature herself. One had long, fair blonde hair and hazel eyes that sparkled with energy. The other had long, smooth black hair and blues eyes that sparkled like moonlight on the sea. _

_One fateful day, that would change the fate of Shadow Acres forever, the sisters were given two mystical gifts that contained the energy and magic of the sun and moon. The blonde-haired sister was given a necklace that had a rare sunstone inlaid in gold with diamonds and rubies surrounding it. The black-haired sister was given a bracelet with a rare moonstone in it, inlaid in silver, with pearls and aquamarines surrounding it. They were said to be the very essence of the sun and moon, containing untold power. The sisters kept the sun and moon's gift a secret, but told the legend of them to all who lived in Shadow Acres vast territories. From henceforth they were known as the Sun and Moon Empresses. _

_Each of them was considered a fine beauty, and quickly found men that they fell in love with that their father thought would make fine husbands. The Sun Empress fell deeply in love with Emperor Anthony of the Reiner clan. The Moon Empress fell completely in love with Emperor William of the De Noir clan. Each thought the other's fiancé was a fine man and thought he would make a fine brother in law. A fantastic double wedding was arranged, since everyone thought it would be only right if the sisters were married together since they'd done everything else together. Their father, Emperor Henry the III of the Goodman clan, blessed both of the unions. To the Moon Empress and her husband, he presented a rare black lion. To the Sun Empress and her husband, he presented a pure white unicorn, lured from the wild stallions and mares of the sea. With great joy in their hearts, they agreed to show the Sun necklace and Moon bracelet to all 3 families.  
><em>_ "Entrusted to us by the Sun and Moon, this bracelet," began the Moon Empress.  
><em>_ "And this necklace," finished the Sun Empress, each holding up a piece of jewelry that had been hidden in a pouch that was sewn into her dress, "hold great power, promising bountiful harvests, and untold riches to us all." Everyone stood in awe. Their father beamed at his daughters, for he was the only other soul alive that had known about the jewelry. Then he noticed a dark, greedy look come onto both of his daughter's husband's faces. He grew worried and anxious, as both stepped forward to stand next to his bride. Emperor William reached over, grasped the Moon bracelet and said  
>"We are the chosen ones. The Sun and Moon jewels must remain with us, as we can protect them better." he said. The Moon Empress was confused, and surprised at her husbands undignified, impolite manner. Then, Emperor Anthony grasped the Sun necklace, and said,<br>"You have no claim to the Sun or Moon's magic. We do. The Sun and Moon will be happier if we are given them to keep, and take care of." he shot back. The Sun Empress became worried at her husband's sudden harsh, oppressive tone of voice. She glanced at her sister and they made a decision. They tore out of their husband's grip, and began to move to give the jewelry to a trusted servant to store away safely.  
>"This jewelry belongs to no family, they belong to nature, and the Sun and Moon." said the Sun Empress. The 2 emperors, minds overflowing with greed, grabbed the box the servant was holding that had just been locked that held the precious jewelry. They reached it at the same time, and began grappling for it. The Sun and Moon Empresses begged them to not their minds and hearts be overcome and ruled with greed, but to no avail. They walked up to the cliff's edge where the wedding was being held.<br>__ "HEAR US!" cried the sisters in unison, causing everyone to freeze. "You have BOTH disrespected, and betrayed both nature, AND us! You will all PAY for this offense. When the 15,000th sun has set, and the 15,000th moon has risen, the sun and moon will take their revenge, and the entire area of Shadow Acres will be destroyed and turned to a wasteland, and everyone here will die. In the end, only those with pure hearts and members of the Goodman clan will be spared!" While they were speaking, Emperor Anthony noticed the key lying on the ground and grabbed it, while Emperor William held onto the casket. Then, with a flash, the sisters disappeared. Slowly, Shadow Acres became modern, and Night Shadow Camp was opened, and to this day, their story is passed down through the generations of campers. But now, the 15,000th sun is about to set, and the 15,000th moon is about to rise! Time is running out for Shadow Acres..._


	2. Chapter 1: Ebony and Ivory

**Chapter 1: Ebony and Ivory**

_They're coming. _Ebony surveyed the empty campgrounds. _Soon._ She thought_, Soon it will begin. This is the year. Either, the last year Camp Night Shadow will be operating, or the year when this ancient curse will be dealt with, and ended, once and for all._ Ebony walked towards where the main office still stood, though it was starting to fall apart. A tan figure stood outside. She squinted to see her through the bright sunlight. Her sister.  
>"Hello Ivory." she said simply as she brushed past her into the main office.<br>"Hi Ebony!" said Ivory. They walked silently to the front desk. Ebony glanced over at Ivory. Curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, bright pink clothing, tan complexion, with sprinkles of freckles across her nose. She pictured herself in her mind. Straight, smooth black hair, blue eyes, mostly black clothing, pale complexion, and no freckles. _We may be twin sisters, but we look nothing alike_ she thought.  
>"This is the year?" Ivory asked, breaking the silence.<br>"This is the year. According to my calculations and the Sun-Moon Countdown Clock, this is the year." Ebony replied. They surveyed the office, and the rest of the buildings out the window that were in their view. They were all, even the newest, and recently remodeled buildings, starting to fall apart. Ebony felt a twinge of sadness. It pained her greatly to see the camp that she and her sister, along with many of their ancestors, had so lovingly taken care of fall into such a state of disrepair, despite the sister's best efforts.  
>"It's starting." said Ivory sadly.<br>"Yes. It's most definitely starting." Ebony agreed. And they stood there in complete silence, waiting for the campers to arrive.


	3. Chapter 2: Erin

**Chapter 2: Erin**

I stepped off the bus and looked around._ I can NOT believe that mom and dad decided to send me to the camp that they met at and signed me up without even asking ME!_ Dad told me that I'd love Camp Night Shadow, and that I'd enjoy being out in the fresh air away from the smog of LA, making friends, and exploring all of Shadow Acres, which is where the camp was built, but I'm not so sure. I'm a complete city girl, with absolutely NO country bumpkin mixed in. At ALL! I'm not much of a nature freak, either, but I'm already here, and at this point, I can't do anything about it. Plus, my parents want me to write a story about my adventures here for my summer writing project, that was assigned at the end of the school year. As if I need to come here for inspiration! I could write a paper that could easily get me an A if I just stayed home! I sigh and grab my bag. I go straight towards the building marked "Main Office." Most of the other kids were also heading there. I pick up my send-ahead trunk and make a beeline for the front desk. I manage to be the first person in line to sign in. A pale girl is behind the counter, writing on and filing some papers. She looks up. Her jet-black hair flows around her shoulders. She looks about 18, maybe 19, or 20 at the oldest, and is very pretty. Her dramatic black clothes suit her, and are flattering, and somewhat Goth-Punk-Chic. Her bright blue eyes are startling to say the least, but mysteriously beautiful. I decide I like her instantly.  
>"Can I help you?" she asks politely. <em>YES! You can get me out of here!<em>  
>"I'm here to sign in." I tell her. At least if I stay, I might get to know her.<br>"Ah yes. Of course. I'm Ebony, one of the camp directors, instructors, and counselors," she says while pulling out a clipboard, "Name?" she asks, in an official but friendly manner.  
>"Erin Carmickle."I tell her. She checks off my name and looks up at me.<br>"Ivory will tell you your counselor and cabin." Ebony said. She gestures to a tan, blonde girl at a computer, whom I take to be a girly girl immediately, because of her bright, cheerful, clothes. I move over to her. She looks up and smiles at me warmly.  
>"What can I do for you?" she asks sweetly.<br>"You're Ivory?"  
>"I am."<br>"I need to get my cabin number, and counselor." I tell her. Ivory smiles and says,  
>"Cabin name actually. Speaking of names, what's yours?"<br>"Erin Carmickle." Ivory smiles, nods, and looks at her computer, apparently scrolling down the list of names to find mine.  
>"Erin Carmickle, Erin Carmickle... Erin Carmick- Aha! Here you are. Let's see here. You are in Moon Cabin and your counselor is Clarrisa. She'll be outside holding a sign with your cabin's name and logo." she says, smiling.<br>"K. Thanks."  
>"No problem." I turn and walk out. I decide that I like Ivory, too. A little bit chipper, if you ask me, but still cool. I set off to look around and find my counselor.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Alice

**Chapter 3: Alice**

I sign in and walk out of the Main Office. Camp Night Shadow hasn't changed much in the 2 years I've come here, but I do notice some subtle changes, like a new Mess Hall that must have been built while we all were in school, and some of the buildings being a little more whethered and old looking than I remember they did last year, along with the fact that some cabins, and other buildings were remodeled. I see Clarrisa and make a beeline for her. At 17, this was her 2nd year being counselor, and the only time I haven't had her for my counselor was my first year. I stop short a few feet away because there's another girl talking to her. She has long blonde hair, and is pretty, and has the latest fashions. Clarrisa turns and sees me. She breaks out in a huge grin. I smile back lightly. Clarrisa is one of the only close friends I've ever had, and therefor, one of the only people I actually smile at. She walks over to me and gives me a big hug. I smile and look over her shoulder at the other girl with curiosity. She was frowning, and noticed me looking at her. She scowled at me and looked away. I glare at her and turn my attention back to Clarrisa. She turned towards the other girl, who I decided to nickname Scowl Face.  
>"Alice, this is Erin. This is her first year here, and she's going to be in the Moon Cabin with us." Erin turned towards me. She obviously didn't want to be here, and it was her first year. I felt a short twinge of sympathy, because A) I've been the new girl at camp and B) I didn't want to be here at first either, but it's quickly gone. After all, she doesn't have to take out her anger on me, or anyone else for that matter. She's got a bad attitude, and needs to just get over it, so the rest of us can have fun. I give her a somewhat fake but real-looking enough smile to make sure that she realizes that I'm giving her a chance to make friends. She gives a small, pretty much unconvincing smile, and looks away. <em>Ugh! <em> I _CANNOT _stand her attitude. I glare at Erin, and look back at Clarrisa, who is looking at her clipboard. She looks up and breaks out in a smile.  
>"Ah, there's Amy." she said. I look up and smile at the pretty, petite, brown-haired girl walking towards them.<br>"Hi, Amy!" I called, giving a wave. Amy's one of my other friends, although I still don't know too much about her, because of how shy she is, so she does see the friendly side of me. She gives a somewhat shy smile, Amy's version of a grin, and gives a little wave.  
>"Hi Alice! Hi Clarrisa! Guess what? I'm CIT for the Moon cabin! We all ended up together!" she says happily.<br>"Cool!" I say. It looks like this could turn out to be a pretty good year after all.


	5. Chapter 4: Amy

**Chapter 3: Amy**

I smile at Clarrisa and Alice. They're the closest friends I've ever had. Sometimes my natural shyness can be a real pain, and a BIG obstacle to making friends. It's not like I don't want to make friends. I do! I always TRY to come out of my shell, but it's just so hard for me. But for now, Clarrisa and Alice are plenty for me. Clarrisa has a knack for making friends, and is very confident. She's like the exact opposite of me and Alice. It's like she's the sun, and we're the moon. Alice on the other hand is a bit more secluded. I know that she can seem cold and unwelcoming at first, but once you break the ice, you find a friendly, loyal, heart of gold. I've seen with my own 2 eyes how nice and caring she really is. I remember when I sprained my ankle last year, and she set it and bandaged it like a real doctor would. She's got quite the knack for healing. I listen carefully and smile at each of the campers as they arrive and are introduced to me. I can't wait for the rest of camp to start! This could be the best year ever.


	6. Chapter 5: Jacob

**Chapter 3: Jacob**

I walk out of the Main Office and breathe in the fresh air. _Ah, it's good to be back at Camp Night Shadow and away from the smog of LA. And from the growing tension at home. _For the past few months, Mom and Dad have been fighting constantly, and their fights had grown more and more tense as time went on. Now they were considering filing for divorce. I couldn't care less if my mom gets full custody of me, and I never see my dad again, because, well, he drinks a lot and he'll get all nasty one minute and be all nice the next, so he's completely two-faced. and he'll threaten to beat me or mom and he even has done a light beating on me and mom a couple of times. If dad convinces the judge to give him full custody, probably by bribery, then that will be a whole different story. Great. Now my mood's gotten all sour. Suddenly, Tony, Josh and Jack, and Alex burst out the door. My mood instantly lightens at the sight of my friends, which is a reminder that I'll be spending the summer with them.  
>"Dude, guess what? We're all in the Moon cabin! What great luck!" Alex says. I smile.<br>"Yep. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other!" I say, feeling like everything is going great so far. We head towards Clarrisa, who is holding up a sign that says Moon Cabin with a little picture of the moon, no doubt hand-painted and carved by Clarrisa herself. She's so artistic, and very friendly. We walked up and were greeted with a smile from Clarrisa.  
>"Hey guys. You're just in time." she says, and checks our names off the list on her clipboard, " Come meet the other campers in our bunk. This is your CIT, Amy, I'm pretty sure you know her. You know Alice and Cassie. This is Gypsy," she said gesturing to a small sweet, angel-faced girl, who looked to be no older than 9n or 10, although I knew that she was 12, and was just small for her age, "and this is Erin. She's new to Camp Night Shadow this year. Erin this is Jacob, Tony, Josh, Jack and Alex." she said, pointing at a kind of pretty, sour-faced girl, wearing clothes I'd recently seen in a department store, and an LA Dodgers baseball cap. She looked at me and gave a sweet, yet sour smile before going back to facing the arch that marked the exit and entrance to Camp Night Shadow.<br>"You could at least say hi and be nice to them instead of getting all moody just because you don't want to be here." mutters Alice. I turn on her.  
>"You don't have to be mean, Alice. It's not like she's been here before and knows how much fun it is! It's her first year for Pete's sake! Sheesh!" I snap. Erin looks at me suprised, but grateful, and also a bit apprehensively. Alice, on the other hand, shoots daggers at me. "If looks could kill..." I hear Alex mutter.<br>"Shut up, Jacob! I didn't ask for your opinion! You should be agreeing with me, because she's being a brat, not to mention impolite!" She half-snarls, half-shouts. I ball my fists, and start towards her. Josh and Jack hold me back by my arms, while Tony and Alex both help them and try to convince me not to punch her face.  
>"Dude, not a good idea." Alex warns me while struggling to keep his grip on my right arm with Josh.<br>"One punch in the face. Just one little punch in the face!" I bargain, struggling to break free of their grip. Alice just stands there, not even fazed. I know she's small, but she's quick and tough, but I'm stronger. She smirks at me with a superior grin.  
>"You can let him go, boys," she says, teasing me and continuing to smirk, " I won't hurt him too bad, and I'll even heal and fix him back up." She teases, making me fight even harder to break out of their grip, and making them fight harder to keep me there, and tighten there grip. Luckily, Clarrisa jumps in to avoid a fight.<br>"Jacob, stop trying to break free and strangle Alice. Alice, stop teasing Jacob. Alex, Josh, Jack, and Tony, I appreciate your efforts to keep him from strangling Alice, but let go of his arms." she says in a commanding, no-nonsense voice, and everyone, including me, complies immediately. That's Clarrisa, strong, fair, and ready to, and capable of, averting disaster. Gypsy clears her throat and changes the subject. Alice turns away from me, but not before giving me a venemous glare.  
>"So Clarrisa, how many more are we expecting?" she asks sweetly, while giving a sweet smile, and looking, well, angellic. Clarrisa looks at her gratefully, since the tension has dissolved as everyone wonders the same thing, and consults her clipboard.<br>"Ummm... Looks like we're expecting one more." she says. I glance at Tony, who steps forward.  
>"Who?" he asks nervously. Clarrisa looks sheepish.<br>"Vio-" she begins, but is cut off mid-word by a call.  
>"Hey, Clarrisa!" calls an all too familiar voice. I groan to myself, and curse lightly under my breath. I think I know exactly who the final person in our bunk is. I look around. Alice looks upset, too, and is cursing lightly too herself also. Cassie is murmering to herself (<em>Oh no! Not her!<em>). Erin looks confused, as she's never met this camper and doesn't know what she's like, and Alex, Josh, Jack and Tony are all groaning quietly. Clarrisa looks towards the sound of the voice. She groans too. We all look towards the approaching, is somewhat sopping wet, figure. It confirms mine, and the other's, fears.  
>"Violet! Why are you sopping wet?" she asks as Violet comes jogging up.<br>"Well, I was hot, so on my way over here, I jumped in the lake." she says, matter-of-factly. Clarrisa slaps her forehead, no doubt groaning silently, and possibly cursing.  
>"Clarrisa, you know you're not supposed to go swimming, or even go into the lake during camp, without adult or counselor permission and supervision!" she scolds half-heartedly, knowing that it was going in one ear, and out the other. Violet just shrugged, and said,<br>"Yeah, I know, but camp techniccally hasn't started yet, so the rules didn't, and still don't, really apply." I roll my eyes. Violet has such a knack for getting in trouble. She doesn't even care when she's punished for breaking the rules, so she sometimes doesn't even get punished, depending on who is tasked with dealing with her, and what rule she broke. Clarrisa rolls her eyes and decides not to bother with her right now.  
>"Whatever. I'll deal with you later. Now. Let me introduce you to your bunk-mates. Amy is your CIT. You know Alice and Cassie, I believe you met Gypsy. You know Jacob, Alex, Josh, Jack, and Tony. And this Erin." she finished. Violet brushed past us, uninterested, and came up to Erin. She looked her up and down.<br>"New girl, huh? I know what that feels like. Don't you worry though. I know everything about everything, and everything about every_one_, at Camp Night Shadow. You stick with me, and you'll know your way about in no time, and you'll be just fine." she said, as everyone else, including me, stared open mouthed at her.  
>"Um, okay?" Erin said timidly, as Violet continued to look her up and down.<br>"Uhhh...alright then. Now on to the next order of business. Grab your bags and follow me to the Moon cabin." she said. Violet jumped up.  
>"Ohh! I know the way! I'll just go on aheadand show Erin!" she said, grabbing Erin by the arm, who had just picked up her bag.<br>"No! You need to stay with-" but Violet had already dashed off with Erin in tow., "the group." she finished and sighed, "Well, as for the rest of you, follow me." she said, though clearly already starting to be worn out. she led us up the hill to the Moon Cabin. We were welcomed by Violet pacing impatiently, and Erin sitting with her trunk and bag on a bunk.  
>"What took you guys so long? I want to get to the barbecue!" Violet complained. The smell of grills being started was already beginning to fill the air. Clarrisa instructed us to put our trunks and bags in cubbies and choose bunks.<br>"Boys on one side, girls on the other. We separated into our separate sides of the cabin, and put our bags away, and got to the business of choosing beds. Clarrisa and Amy walked over to the counselor and CIT's nook to settle in. Once everything was settled, we headed off to the Welcome to Camp, First Night Barbecue. Violet dashed ahead with Erin again, but this time, Clarrisa didn't try to stop them.


	7. Chapter 6: Violet

**Chapter 6: Violet **

I watch the receding figure of Erin. She was going to get another hamburger. _She's not half-bad,_ I think to myself. I know that everyone who's been to Camp Night Shadow thinks I'm a no-good, trouble maker, with no regard for rules (and frankly, those camper's and camp official's assumptions aren't too far off the truth; I think playing by the rules is wimpish, and a waste of time), but this girl was new, and obviously hadn't heard about my long record of rule-breaking. She had gotten the idea that I didn't really follow rules, she had admitted it herself. But she didn't seem any less friendly than she was when I first introduced myself. In fact, she had gotten friendlier and seemed to understand my rule-breaking bouts, after I told her about why I almost never showed any trace of regard for rules.  
>"I was sent here my first and second year mostly against my will. My first year was completely against my will, my second year, I wasn't asked if I wanted to come again. My mom never, and still doesn't, really listened or noticed that I said or seemed like I was miserable. At first I broke the rules so that I might be sent home and banned from coming. Now I really want to come, but I break the rules still so that my mom would notice me for once and pay attention and listen and learn how I felt about being sent here at first, and how I still feel about her." I had told her earlier. She definitely understood and even seemed a bit sympathetic. I figure that she's been sent here without anyone asking her, too, and that that's why she was so unhappy looking, and seemed so bitter when I first walked up and was introduced to her. She returns to the table I grabbed for us while she went off to get her first hamburger. She sits down next to me and smiles. I feel my heart leap with excitement. <em>A friend!<em> I think delighted, _I finally have a friend! One who understands and listens! _All the other kids I know jumped to conclusions and kind of hated me without even listening, and hearing me out, and hearing my story and explanation for my rule-breaking. They don't believe me when I tell them it's not just because it can be fun and feel good (Hey, it's not just to get my mom's attention anymore! It feels kind of good and fun now). They think that I just don't care about rules. I know everything about this camp, where all the buildings are, where all the good spots for bird-watching are, where avoid going to the bathroom at, which camp officials and counselors to avoid in the mornings, afternoons, and nights, which camp officials and counselors it's safe to accept hand-baked and cooked snacks and food from, and which not to, and who does what basically to summarize it. The one thing I did kind of exxagerate about was that I knew everything about everyone at camp. I know a lot about the camp counselors and officials, but not so much about the campers. They all tended to avoid me and not tell me much or anything about them, for fear I'd spread anything that was the slightest embarassing about, and tease them about it, as if I was _that_ cruel! But Erin was different. She listened before judging and tried to understand where I was coming from, and didn't jump to conclusions, like the others tended to do about me. It was rare when I found a camper, even a new one, who didn't know about what an awful rule-breaker and trouble-maker I am and what an awful person I am, courtesy of the campers who do. They immediately tend to warn them of me. And if I do get to the camper first and start to make friends with them, someone always tells them about me behind my back before I can tell them why I create so much trouble and break so many rules on purpose, and they dump me. It's happened with Cassie, Alice, Misty, Kayla, Emily, and anyone else that I can remember who I almost made friends with. Most of them hate me, some of them avoid me, because they want to have more than one friend and don't want to get picked on by big old, nasty Violet Porter, with her sneaky, mischievous, evil ways, and didn't want to get caught up in any of my hare-brained, trouble-making schemes the others had told them about. Even the counselors expect me to make mischief and seem to find me a nuisance! I've learned to do my best and always expect them to be mean. But now I finally have someone on my side. Someone who will vouch for me and listen and trust me. I'll have someone who I can look forward to seeing each summer besides Ebony and Ivory, who are the only other people in the world who understand and are nice to me, and who I can have fun with. This is turning out to be the best summer ever.


	8. Chapter 7: Erin

**Chapter 7: Erin**

I help myself to seconds and thirds of savory hamburgers and delicous fruit and even 2 big white chocolate chip cookies. I am starting to feel the benefits of coming here, like never being hungry, getting food that's much better than drive-thru and that's actually HAND-COOKED! That term is almost completely foreign to me! Dinner, lunch, and everything in between is either cafeteria food, drive-thru from fast food restaurants or something completely simple that I've made myself. The only meal I ever get in a day that's not drive-thru, cafeteria food, or made by me, is breakfast. My mom is to busy to pack me a lunch, my dad's always gone by the time I'm awake, I myself am too busy and I'm always being rushed out the door before I have a chance, and we are all too tired to cook dinner at night. I look over at Violet, who is also wolfing down as much as she can get her hands on. I smile at her. I decided ages ago that I like her. The other campers in the Moon Cabin sure don't seem to, but I do. I doubt that Violet's ever told them her story and I doubt that they'd ever listen unless she forced them to, which she doesn't seem to eager to do. I'm having a good time eating, and talking with her about almost anything at all, and Jacob, the boy who defended me when Alice got all mean when she thought I was being rude for not giving him a proper hello, came over and sat across from me. He and Violet gave each other apprehensive looks, and he didn't talk much to Violet at first, though he talked plenty to me, but he slowly warmed up, and soon joined in whole-heartedly. I have to admit, he's kind of cute. A bit, umm..., outspoken and not to fond of Alice, which I can respect, and Violet, which I can kind of detest, but otherwise, he's really nice, almost perfect. And he seems to like me! I kind of like him, too, but I don't know him to well, so I'm gonna be kind of catious and get to know him before I make a move, or fully trust him, or anything. Soon, there's a whistle from up front, and the girl I recognize as Ebony clears her throat.  
>"Hello Camp Night Shadow campers and welcome to Shadow Acres, home of Camp Night Shadow. To those of you new to camp this year, we are very pleased you joined our long list of campers this summer. It's nice to see so many fresh new faces. To those of you returning from previous years here, welcome back, and it's nice to see so many familiar faces as well. Most of you know me as Ebony, one two people in charge of running this camp and one of two owners. This is my co-head of camp and co-owner, Ivory." she said gesturing grandly to the tall blonde standing beside her, that I also remembered and recognized from the Main Office. There was great clapping as each took a small bow. "We're very glad that you're all enjoying the feast laid out before you, compliments of our head chef, Michael, and his entire team of chefs who worked all day to provide you with all this food, although the grilling was done just recently." continued Ebony, gesturing to a tall man standing on her other side of her, who also stepped forward and recieved a hearty applause, and who even bowed grandly several times, though his hat nearly fell off and he narrowly managed to catch it, he still went on. "Now," said Ebony, waiting for everyone to settle down, "Ivory will be handing out your assigned electives. If you don't get exactly what you wanted, remember that we tried to put everyone in at least one activity that was on his or her preference list that you sent us. People were assigned so that everyone has 3 electives. Also remember that nobody can get exactly what they want every time. So come and get your schedule, and then meet at the Bonfire Pavillion for the Annual First Night Bonfire Legend Telling and Marshmallow Roasting." concluded Ebony. I followed the crowd of kids swarming up to Ivory and forming a line. I took my schedule and walked towards the Bonfire Pavillion that Violet pointed at.<br>"Hey! I got almost everything on my preferences list: Drama, Horseback-riding, and Journalism!" I cried, excited by my luck. The only one that wasn't on my preferences list was Horseback-riding, and that wasn't so bad. I'd rather have gotten Art, but it is what it is. Violet yelps excitedly.  
>"I've got the exact same thing, except for Drama. I've got Rockwall-climbing!" she says. Jacob just smiles.<br>"I've got Journalism, Canoeing, and Horseback." he said simply. I smile too, and so does Violet. I can feel the tension and dislike between them lifting, which makes me happy. We arrive at the Pavillion and sit down. Soon, a bonfire is going and everyone has marshmallows. Ivory clears her throat.  
>"It's time for you all to hear the legend that has been told for ages at this camp, and told for centuries in Shadow Acres. Believe it or not, some parts of it are believable and are true. <em>Once, there were 3 families, all co-existing in Shadow Acres...<em>" she said mysteriously. She and Ebony took turns telling the story about 2 sisters, who recieved magical jewelry from the Sun and Moon. They were fought over by the 2 men they were supposed to marry, so they put a curse on Shadow Acres that said that when the 15,000th sun had set, and the 15,000th moon had risen, all of Shadow Acres would be destroyed, unless the jewelry was returned to the sea. "And so," finished Ebony, "to this day, the curse continues, and the years slip by. That clock is supposed to countdown the sunsets and moonrises until the the 15,000th of each has happened. And according to that, and my calculations, the 15,000th sunset and moonrise is to happen this summer!" she said, eerily. After that, we all went back to our cabins, with Violet and I running ahead again, only this time, she wasn't pulling me much. I settled into my bunk, and heard her getting comfortable in hers, right above me. I settle in and fall asleep instantly. Maybe coming to Camp Night Shadow wasn't such a bad idea after all. Of course, that night, I have nightmares about the legend. It bothers me, every time I wake up from it. Something about it creeps me out, and something about the camp does, too.


	9. Chapter 8: Alice

**Chapter 8: Alice**

I woke up to a bright, sunshiny morning. _Time for the real camping to begin. _I pull on some jeans, and a T-shirt. My first activity of the day, after breakfast, and Chapel, was Horseback-riding with Ivory. Slowly, everyone else wakes up. They are all surprised to find me already dressed and ready to go. They scurry out of bed, and hurry to get dressed and such. Everyone discusses their classes for the day. To my disgust, Erin, Violet, _and _Jacob are all in Horseback-riding with me. _Who hates me enough to give me all of them?_ I think, scornfully. Violet is a rule-breaker, and just plain trouble, although she seems to have finally secured herself a friend, Jacob is stupid, and smitten with Erin the Brat, and Erin, is well, a brat, not to mention impolite and mean. I marvel at my bad luck, but continue waiting for everone to be ready, so I canget to Horseback-riding, and say a proper hello to Ivory. As soon as everyone is ready to go, I rush off to Chapel, watching Violet, and Erin as they talk and laugh and giggle. They make me want to puke. Clarrisa seems fed up with Violet already, although Jacob tolerated her at the Barbecue, last night, and Cassie is glaring at both Violet, and Erin. It's practically camp law, that anyone seen being friendly with Violet is on the Watch List, and anyone who seems to be her friend is Public Enemy #2, since Violet is #1. It seems that someone has filled that post, _and_ it seems that we have a possible Public Enemy #3: Cassie's ex-boyfriend, Jacob. Aii yai yai! What a year! Cassie's glaring at him, too. He's walking a bit behind them, since the trail is too narrow for 2 girls, and big brawny boy to walk side-by-side, and is smiling at Erin, flirting, no doubt, and even talking, and being friendly with Violet! I understand how Cassie feels. I chat with her, Amy (who id walking a bit behind me and Cassie with Clarrisa), and Clarrisa, and shoot glares at the 3 Public Enemies's backs, and joke around with my 3 friends. After Chapel and breakfast, I walk with Cassie to the Stables. Ivory is standing with a saddle, and a saddle blanket in her hand. After everyone who is in the class checks in and joins the crowd of campers, Ivory begins.  
>"Welcome to Horseback-riding. I am your instructor, Ivory. Many of you know me, and some of you don't. We're going to start the day off with a bit of free-riding, and instructional riding for you newbys, who have never rode a horse. If you know how to saddle and ride just fine, come on up, pick a slip of paper from the hat on the chair, which will have the name of a horse on it, and go get all the tack you'll need, and get to riding! The rest of you, come pick a slip of paper from the hat on the table, and I'll show you to your horse, and show you how to saddle up." she said. I run up to the hat on the chair and pick one. I got Red Velvet, a paint chestnut mare, with white spots, and Cassie got Black Beauty, a completely black mare, with no other color at all. We grabbed the tack, and saddled up, and rode off to the Big Corral. I looked back at Ivory, who was tutoring Erin on how to saddle up, and mount her horse. She'd gotten Rinko, an old horse, with a black mane and tail, and white spots all over his reddish body. Ivory was on Angel, her own horse, who was a pure white stallion, and Violet was on Shooting Star, a black stallion, with a white pattern on his face that was the marking that earned him his name. Me and Cassie smirked, since Violet <em>and<em> Jacob were there, helping instruct Erin on how to saddle up her horse. Jacob was on Chip, an energetic, young horse, with white spots splattered all over his cream body. Erin finally succeded in getting Rinko saddled properly, and mounted. She gave the reins a little, tentative flick, and he lumbered forward, slow as heck. She looked disappointed and embarrassed about being on an old, slow horse, when Violet and Jacob trotted ahead a bit on younger, faster horses. I snickered with Cassie about her wanting a faster horse, because we both knew she wouldn't be able to handle Shooting Star, or Chip, because they were both feisty and energetic, and liked to trot, canter, and gallop, instead of walk. And we both knew, that after a couple seconds on them, she would want to go back to Rinko. We turned our horses around and cantered into the Corral, and started riding around, having fun, and kind of getting to know our horses, since we hadn't seen our horses since last year. Red Velvet and I clicked perfectly, and so did Cassie and Black Beauty. Violet was managing alright with Shooting Star, and Jacob was getting along okay with Chip, who kept on breaking out into a gallop, and evry time he did, we snickered at the look on Jacobs face, who kept having trouble stopping him. He always forced Chip to stand still, until both Violet, and Erin caught up. He just didn't want to leave her side! Erin wasn't getting along with Rinko, and kept kicking, and and flicking the reins n an attempt to get him to trot, but to no avail. Rinko just snorted, trotted for a couple steps, and slowed back to a walk. Every time, Erins face fell, until she finally gave up. I noticed her gazing longingly at a horse who was out in the pastures. It was Midnight, Ebony's own private horse. I knew that she was wasting her time, because Ebony never let anyone else except for herself and Ivory ride Midnight, and Ivory would never let anyone else ride Angel, who was her own personal horse, whom I noticed Erin admiring after she stopped gazing at Midnight, who was a pure black stallion. Even if she did get the chance to ride either of those, there was no way they'd obey her, since they listened only to Ebony and Ivory, and there was no way she would enjoy the experience, since they would probably buck, and kick, and gallop, until Ivory told them to stop. Eventually, Ivory called us all in, and took us on a trail ride. Me and Cassie were at the front, while Erin was near the back, and Violet and Jacob, who refused to leave her, were in front of, and behind, her. When we got back, I smiled and laughed with Cassie, as we unsaddled our horses, whom we were informed to our delight, were ours for the rest of the time we were at camp, and put away the tack, and groomed our horses, and took them out to get a drink. I was having such a good time, that I almost forgot about Erin, Violet, and Jacob. _Almost..._


End file.
